


Yuri!!! On REEDS (ユーリ!!! On REEDS) (DISCONTINUED)

by eggutamaplz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Alternate Universe - Concert Band, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe- High School, Anxiety over instruments, Band Fam - Freeform, Based on Personal Experiences, Bet your asses there'll be a euphonium player, Beta reader is a band fam member, Chipped reeds and spit puddles galore, F/F, F/M, Flute Yuri, French Horn Victor, Hi aden, Horn Player Victor, I love them so much, I swear everyone else shows up later, M/M, No valve oil is not subsitute to lube, Saxophonist Yuuri, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tenor Sax Yuri, Tribute to the 2016-2017 ARIS band fam, Trumpet Victor, Victor's the obnoxious trumpet haha, Why did I say that I swear that has nothing to do with the story, Yuri!!! On REEDS, Yurio will shove his flute up your ass, Yuuri is one hell of a soloist, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggutamaplz/pseuds/eggutamaplz
Summary: ***THIS FIC IS NOW DISCONTINUED. I APOLOGIZE.***Katsuki Yuuri is a baritone saxophone who can solo on the alto like nobody's business.Victor Nikiforov is an Honor Band french horn who can play smooth jazz for days on the trumpet.Yuri Plisetsky, the only boy flute, will squeak on the tenor sax. In your ear. On purpose.Or, the Band AU no one thought about, apparently.Also, some music tips and tricks woven into the mix. Thank my band director for that.NOTE: GOING UNDER POSSIBLE REVISIONS. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT FOR UPDATES.





	1. Anacrusis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARIS Band Fam 2016-2017](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ARIS+Band+Fam+2016-2017).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band wraps up a performance in the present day, and the band fam celebrates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic/AU ever! It means a lot to me! (^u^)/
> 
> As stated in the tags, this story will be based off of my own personal experiences in band. In my school I'm in the top percentile of alto saxophone players in Advanced Band, so you'll see how Yuuri's adventures are based off mine soon~
> 
> Please note that Chapter 1 is a prologue. This goes through the present day, and Yuuri and Victor reminiscing at the end of this chapter is the transition to the whole story. Stay tuned for the incoming chapters!
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful friend/beta reader Aden! Love you my child~
> 
> Make sure to follow my blog here for some good ol' shitposting, screeching, and fun times!: http://eggutamaplz.tumblr.com/
> 
> \\(•v•)  
>    )  )z  
>   /  \  
> ⛸⛸

The band built up to a rallying crescendo, then the sound faded out, the trombones, tubas, and baritones the last one to release the last note.

Silence reigned for a brief spell, then the audience burst into applause. Many gave standing ovations.

"And that concludes our last program for the year! Thank you for supporting our high schoolers in their journey throughout the school year," BD Feltsman proclaimed. "And a special thank you to our graduating seniors, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov for helping compose the band arrangement of our last song, _History Maker_!"

A Japanese baritone saxophone with glasses and slicked back hair stood up, followed by a french horn of Russian descent with sea-blue eyes and silvery locks. They both exchanged looks, then took a bow, receiving more applause.

Feltsman continued on with his post-performance speech. "Now remember, parents of incoming freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors, marching band camp is coming up so you will want to ready your children for that. Please check the bulletin board, the website, or ask me for more details on band camp."

The band director turned to his students, an approving look on his face. "Your children have exceeded my standards this year, and I am so grateful for their talent in the band. I cannot wait for the incoming freshmen to display their talent with us soon.

And with that, the performers were released to meet their families, stack their stands and chairs, and of course migrate into their home away from home.

Of course, that home away from home is the band room.

_(Although many claim the trash can next to the door to the stage is their real home.)_

****

°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°

As a devoted band student, the band classroom is your shelter from the storm that is your needs for college; 5 other periods to meet your A-G requirements, most of the time never really finding the topics that interesting.

But when the period for band rolls around? You're sucked right into the music, the effort everyone takes to get a section right, the satisfaction on your band director's face when the timbre of a section is perfect and everyone hits their notes and articulation correctly.

_(Phichit claims Mr. Feltsman looked like he was about to have an orgasm when a crescendo was executed in the right way.)_

To many students, band is just another elective that seems unimportant. But to the kids who have fully experienced playing an instrument, being part of a section, being part of the band, many of them have found the two L's because of this one elective.

****

Life. Love. And everything in between.

Kids have devoted their life to band, most never feeling unsatisfied. And sometimes because of band, they might have found their significant others inside of this one elective.

Of course, for many of these talented students, these rules have applied since they've picked up their instrument of choice...

****

"Alright guys, everyone in for the group photo!" Phichit called out, waving towards every student in the band room. "You too Yurio, you're not escaping my camera lens this year too."

A blond flute player in the corner just snorted in response. "Sure, Mr. _'I Watched "The King And The Skater" Once And I Thought I Could Land a Quadruple Toe Loop.'_ Your form was terrible when you attempted it, by the way."

The Thai alto and everyone in the room just stared at Yuri at that remark. "Now go peg yourself in the asshole with your mouthpiece cover."

Phichit let out a breath of frustration, then turned to Mila Babicheva, a euphonium player. "Mila, Plan B?"

The redhead nodded. "Already on it buddy."

She marched over to Yuri (her rolling was top notch), picked him up by the legs, and slung the fellow Russian over her shoulders.

"OI BABA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Yuri screeched, punching Mila on her back.

"Geez Yuri, you're pretty light," Mila replied. She was smiling, but her eye twitched ever so slightly. "Now can you _please_ surrender and stop trying to break my back? I want to go through marching band season without any injuries."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY KNIFE SHOES!"

"Ice skates, Yuri-"

_"KNIFE. SHOES."_

"Sure Yuri, knife shoes," Mila said in exasperation, finally succeeding in dragging the flute player into the mosh pit of band students.

Yuri finally gave up on trying to escape, instead putting on an aggravated face in front of the camera.

"All right everyone, move closer in together," Phichit directed, moving his hands in a squishing motion. "Aaaaalllmoooost- Mickey you need to move to the other side for the frame to be PERFECT."

The Italian burst out. "B-but Sara and Mila are together and if I leave them alone they'll-" Michele Crispino sputtered.

Phichit cut him off. "It's just one picture Crispino, and I want it to look better than last year, damn it. It won't kill you."

"Says you who wants to move me to the other side for aesthetic purposes!"

"... You got me there," Chulanont admitted. "Still though, pleeeaaaasee? I'll buy you new reeds."

Michele, being a clarinet, immediately agreed. "Just make sure they're size 2.5 Vandorens!" And he quickly scurried over to the other side next to Emil, who waved to him, but ignored.

"HEY, WHY DOES HE GET NEW REEDS?! I DEMAND PIROZHKI OR TENOR REEDS!" Yuri yelled at that deal. Besides, he was dragged into the picture like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll deal with this later, now can we please just take the picture already? We've been arguing here for almost 3 minutes already," Phichit said, again exasperated, and got himself into position.

He got the timer ready, then hit the button. "Everybody say band fam!"

**_"BAND FAM!"_** Everyone screamed, some of the band kids changing their positions. Some were holding up victory signs, some were dabbing, some were making the weirdest face they could conjure up.

When Phichit went over to his phone to check how the picture came out, he noticed Yuuri was redder than a tomato. Victor was looking all smug, giving the smaller Japanese man a shoulder hug, while other kids surrounding them were just smiling, and cooing in their direction.

One of the girls were just straight up screeching and having a fangirl attack. One of her friends had to clasp a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

_Wait, what has everyone riled up? Hmm, let me guess..._ Phichit thought, as he went to check his phone for the picture.

When the picture came up, the Thai screamed aloud, "I _KNEW_ IT!"

Right there, documented for everyone's viewing pleasure, was the picture, but there was something that stook out like a sore thumb.

When the picture just got taken, Victor had seemingly planted a kiss on Yuuri's cheek, the spectacled young man blushing heavily and doe-eyed, surprised at the sudden contact.

Classmates surrounding them looked at them in happy surprise, especially Victor's best friend, a baritone named Christophe, who had a smug smile on his face.

Yep, this was _definitely_ going on Phichit's Instagram page.

"Dang Victor, smooth move. You really know how to make Yuuri flustered! I've never seen him _THIS_ red!" The alto sent a knowing wink to the brass player and a mischievous smile towards his best friend.

" _P-Phichit-kun, s-sore o yame, sora wa hazukashī!_ " Yuuri ended up slipping into Japanese like he tended to when he was flustered.

"Nope, Mr. Katsuki, you have been accused of having Victor Nikiforov fall in love with you," Phichit teased. "Now, claim yourself guilty and serve out your sentence as Vitya's _lover._ "

And with that, you could swear there was steam coming out of Yuuri's ears. " _Oyasumi_ " was all he said before collapsing onto Victor.

" _Bozhe moy_ , Phichit, you killed him-" Victor started. But however, he was cut off by the Thai playing Careless Whisper on his alto.

" _Chert voz'mi..._ "

****

°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.··.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°

It was an hour after the concert ended. All the remaining band students were hanging out in the band room, except for Victor and Yuuri, who had woken up from apparently fainting into Victor's arms, sitting on the stage.

Yuuri leaned on Victor's shoulder, their fingertips laced together. "Our final performance as high schoolers, huh..."

"Hm?" Victor tilted his head to lean on Yuuri's, his thumb rubbing his boyfriend's hand. "Something on your mind _moya lyubov_?"

"Mmm," Yuuri replied, scrolling down his Instagram feed. He came across Phichit's picture he took earlier and giggled.

>   
>  **❤74 likes**  
>  **phichit-chu** Blessed to be part of another successful year of band! Love you guys!  
>  ( **@v-nikiforov** **@katsudon-yuuri** **#victuuri** AM I RIGHT BAND FAM)  
>  ·  
>  **#band #bandfam #historymakers**
> 
> **yuri-plisetsky** hEY YOU STILL OWE ME FOOD OR REEDS PHICHEETO  
>  **Jjleroy!15** Nice pic of me and Isabella! It's JJ style!  
>  **+guanghongji+** Another amazing picture of the class Phichit! Here's to the next year!  
> 
> 
> view all 9 comments

"Y'know, 7th grade me would have never imagined he'd be dating the french horn that Mari said to look for on the first day of school," Yuuri thought aloud, lifting his head to look at his lover's face.

Victor smiled at that remark. "Is that so?" And he leaned in to kiss Yuuri once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation time!
> 
> Sore o yame, sore wa hazukashī - stop it, that's embarrassing
> 
> chert voz'mi - for fuck's sake, literally "hell"
> 
> Bozhe moy - oh my god
> 
> moya lyubov' - my love
> 
> LOOK ALL I HAVE IS GOOGLE TRANSLATE, SO IF MY TRANSLATIONS ARE SHIT, YOU KNOW WHY NOW.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> References:
> 
> •An anacrusis, otherwise known as a pick-up note, is known as a note in the first measure, usually the downbeat and/or last beat of the measure before it moves on to the next measure.
> 
> •Baritones and euphoniums are both horn-typed brass instruments. Because of the different bell sizes and boring, the euphonium has a more mellow sound.
> 
> •Vandoren is well known for being a manufactuer of clarinet and saxophone reeds and mouthpeices. Every good clarinet and saxophone knows that they should take the effort to try and buy Vandoren products, as they're upon the top brands in the music business, along with Rico. However Vandoren is preferred if you can afford it.
> 
> Next chapter goes into Yuuri's first day of Advanced Band, all the way back in 7th grade! This is where my own story falls into place~
> 
> Thanks for reading! (シ-u-)シ
> 
> -Egg


	2. Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets ready to face his first day of school. Like hell he'd be late, there's no way he's going to contribute to anime stereotypes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the very lengthy wait between chapters!
> 
> Thank you for a total of 225 hits on Chapter 1! I never thought I'd be able to get even over 100. I cherish every single hit!
> 
> It's already been a month since I posted the first chapter already? Well crap.
> 
> Well I guess I already had an ulterior motive. Today (February 24th) is my beta reader, Aden's, birthday, so this is my birthday present for her!
> 
> Happy birthday Aden! Have fun being an angsty teen.
> 
> (Fun fact: she plays flute in Advanced and baritone sax in Intermediate. Go give her some love in the comments~)
> 
> And apparently, the research I did for Chapter 1's name," Anacrusis", proved useful in guitar class today. Our sub, Mr. Kelly, told us to take note of the pickup note in "Oh! Susanna" and he asked us what the name of the note was.
> 
> Everyone said pick-up note and then I said "anacrusis", and then he asked me "Where did you learn that?"
> 
> I just said I searched it up online, totally not because of a fanfic I was writing, TOTALLY not!! XD 
> 
> NOTE: this chapter is runs pretty slow, I'm sorry for not a lot of interesting parts. ;u;
> 
> I guess in this way the title fits this chapter.
> 
> EDIT 5/21/17
> 
> CHANGES EFFECTIVE:
> 
> •Changed the middle school band director from Yakov to Celestino Cialdini. Changed elementary school band director from Celestino Cialdini to Lilia Baranovskaya.

Present

Victor and Yuuri sat on the steps outside leading into the band room.

It was a beautiful, clear night. Despite all the light pollution the city gave out, you could still make millions upon millions of stars, galaxies, star clusters, and nebulas, if you knew how to look for and identify them.

"... and there's Lyra, the harp," Yuuri said, pointing to a group of stars that created a parallelogram and a triangle of some sorts. "Next to Cygnus and Hercules."

Victor squinted his eyes, looking up at the dark dome dotted with stars above him and Yuuri, looking for the pattern.

He pointed to a spot in the night sky. "There right?" Yuuri adjusted his body to see from Victor's perspective. He nodded in confirmation. "Yup, that's the one."

"I know this is totally random but do you ever wonder if things would be different if our school had an orchestra?"

"I'm pretty sure if we had orchestra instead of band we'd probably still be the same but with strings instead of mouthpieces."

"Different music memes to reference with the instrument change," Victor remarked, a goofy smile on his face. "Oh, the horrible violin and recorder covers of Toxic would be everywhere-"

Yuri snickered and swatted his shoulder playfully.

**·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·**

5 years ago

12-year old Yuuri Katsuki jolted awake to one of the most obnoxious sounds he's ever downloaded: one of the sounds the Splatoon Inkling Girl makes when splatting an Octoling in Octo Valley.

**_"WOO-WOOMY! WOO-WOOMY! WOO-WOOMY!"_ **

Yuuri awoke with a start and groaned, reaching for his phone. _Why did I ever put on puzzle lock,_ he thought, as he took a few seconds to process the numbers presented to him, and pressed the tiles in order ascending from least to greatest.

5:30 in the morning. Still considerably early since his new school is only a walk of 20 minutes away.

_Oh, well, I guess I can just catch up on some of my books for the ti-_

**_"ROUND AND ROUND LET THE CITY TURN PARTY IN THE HILLS WE CAN PARTY IN THE BURBS"_ **

Yuuri jerked awake again at the sound.

_Wait, wasn't I just about to read a- DID I LITERALLY JUST DREAM ABOUT STARTING A DAILY ROUTINE._

Yuuri sat up again and turned the alarm off.

6:30 A.M. Perfect time to get up now.

The Japanese adolescent trudged downstairs, greeted by his mother and his older sister, Mari, starting high school that year.

"Morning mama, morning Mari- _neechan,_ " Yuuri greeted his family sleepily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Yuuri!" Yuuri's mom greeted him cheerfully. "Your breakfast is already on the table, and make sure you have everything you need before you leave."

With that, she kissed the top of his forehead and left him with Mari to eat his breakfast.

His mom had left him the usual breakfast: miso soup, tamagoyaki, and of course, steamed rice. What could ever go wrong with rice?

"Hey Yuuri, you ready for the most crappiest years of your life?" Mari said sarcastically across the table. She was poking at her own tamagoyaki with her chopsticks, resting her head on her left hand and staring at something to her right.

Yuuri snorted. "I'm not sure you're ready to be sure to call middle school the worst when you're just starting high school."

"Speak for yourself, I get to replace P.E with marching band. No more graded runs for me!"

The now 7th grader groaned at the thought of that. Despite having the lungs to go several phrases without breathing once, Yuuri could barely even manage an A on all of his graded runs in P.E.

"Ugh. Runs are the spawn of the _devil,_ " Yuuri replied, and finished his tamagoyaki over his rice and drank his miso soup. "So, Mari- _neechan_ , you got anyone I should take notice of?"

Mari made a sound of confusion, then it clicked. "Oh, you mean like kids in band?"

Her brother nodded.

"Hmm, let's see who I remember from some of my band mates..."

Mari started listing off some names, counting them off on her fingers."I've heard that Michele Crispino and Sara Crispino are great clarinet players," she started. "But I think Sara's the one becoming a bass clarinet. I heard Seung-Gil Lee's a bassoon player... Otabek Altin and Christophe Giacometti are tuba and baritone players respectively... Jean-Jacques Leroy is a trumpet player..."

Mari then struck the table with her palm. Yuuri jumped at the sudden movement and sound, and sqeaked.

"Wait, how could I forget about _Nikiforov_?!" Yuuri's older sister groaned and slammed her head against the wood of the table.

Yuuri's lightbulb clicked. "Wait, isn't he that one silver-haired trumpet from that other school?"

He remembered back in December when all the elementary schools under their band teacher, Ms. Baranovskaya, held a combined concert at the high school.

Victor Nikiforov was picked for a solo song, and he picked a song they've never heard of before- some aria called "Stammi Viccino."

It included notes that Elementary band itself never went through, but even with that the song was played very well.

The song sounded a bit sad, but Yuuri never understood the context of the song, until he later searched it up. Not only did the meaning come, the full recorded version was much more powerful with more instruments playing.

The Japanese boy was enthralled with the seemingly Russian brass prodigy ever since.

Mari nodded. "Yup, that's him. Apparently he's been taking lessons since 3rd grade. He's most likely going to be first chair this year, depending on what kids continue band. He probably might even skip Intermediate because of his skill level."

Her little brother just nodded in reply, for Yuuri had finished his breakfast, then rushed to pack his stuff to head out the door by 7 to be on time, because _godamn it he was NOT going to contribute to the late-protagonist-on-the-first-day-of-school anime troupe._

" _Mata ne_ , Mari-neechan, Mama!" Yuuri yelled through the door.

The scratching of nails on the tile and soft yipping signaled the swift arrival of a beloved friend. A small poodle came barreling towards Yuuri.

Yuuri chuckled, and patted the dog's head. "And I'll see you later too, Vicchan."

He closed the door and left, with his backpack stuffed, and his most prized possession in its case in tow- his Yamaha alto saxophone.

·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·

Yuuri liked walking alone to school, though it isn't true that he liked feeling alone.

As Yuuri walked along the route Mari had taken (and mapped for him, as it was the fastest route to the school), he was mostly surrounded by tranquility and quiet. The only sounds being the movement and chirping of birds, the rustling of leaves in the soft breeze, and the sound of rubber hitting cement, as Yuuri walked along the street, buried in his thoughts.

Walking alone in these sounds allowed Yuuri to sort out his feelings, contemplate about many things in his life, or just let that ONE SONG play over and over in his head.

Today, he decided to think.

_Okay, Yuuri Katsuki_ , he thought to himself, _you are 12 years old, turning 13 in 3 months. You are a great musician, you've passed all your classes with flying colors, and Phichit will be there to help you._

Yuuri finally made it to the main crosswalk, his alto case gripped tightly.

_You're going to be fine. Don't get anxious._

**·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·**

_(He did, in fact, get anxious.)_

When Yuuri got to the gates of the school, he immediately walked towards the music room.

The band room was right behind the multi-purpose room, accessible from a set of stairs near the front gates, a small hallway from the MPR, and the stage by a set of doors.

When he finally reached the room, he was hit with an _onslaught_ of 7th and 8th graders.

Most of the kids had their instruments with them already, as Mr. Cialdini, the middle school Band Director, had sent a letter out over the summer to kids who would be participating in Intermediate and Advanced Band- and maybe even Jazz Band- which instructed them to bring their instruments played last year on the first day so he could assign lockers.

And as expected, the room. Was. _Packed._

Yuuri maneuvered around short and very tall middle schoolers alike to try and make his way around the room, so he could look for Phichit.

He then felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He unlocked it, and was met with a text.

>   
>  **Phichit Chulanont**  
>  I'm sorry Yuuri, I won't be able to meet you in the band room!! We're running a bit late and I won't be able to make it in time before school! (｡•́︿•̀｡)

He got another text right after that.

>   
>  **Phichit Chulanont**  
>  plus I have to meet with the Photography teacher too so

Yuuri stared at his phone. He texted a reply.

>   
>  **Yuuri Katsuki**  
>  okay
> 
> **Phichit Chulanont**  
>  Are you sure ur ginna be okay?
> 
> **Phichit Chulanont**  
>  gonna*
> 
> **Yuuri Katsuki**  
>  Definitely not

Yuuri shut off his phone after that.

_Well then,_ he thought. _There goes my social anxiety coach. And my composure._

On the outside, people saw a Japanese alto sax player looking at the floor, alto case gripped tightly.

On the inside, Yuuri Katsuki had one word floating in his mind.

_FUCK._

Phichit was- and still is- his best friend ever since he moved from Japan and into this city. He was also the one to coach him out of his anxiety attacks, to assure him of everything, to make sure he was fine. Sure, it seems really dependent of him, to start falling into the swirling pit of anxiety now that Phichit couldn't come, but-

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yuuri had started breathing heavily, but someone had grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

He slowly looked up, his vision slowly clearing from his blurry state, but just a little, as he didn't have his glasses. However, the person who confronted him was right in his face.

Yuuri took 5 seconds to take in the features of his interrupter.

Pale skin and long hair, but the facial features were masculine. Platinum hair, he must be a clear foreigner...

But his _eyes._

Blue eyes. Like, _blue_ eyes. Not exactly sky blue, but like the shores of the Caribbean. Eyes like sea foam.

Eyes that had him at a soft, worried, yet piercing gaze, staring straight into his own chocolate brown, breaking through the fuzz.

"I asked you a question, are you okay?" The figure said.

The realization finally struck. This person was...!

"Wait... Victor Nikiforov?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~REFERENCES/CONTEXT~
> 
> •Adagio- in a slow tempo. Slower than Andante, but faster than Largo, which is very slow.
> 
> •Lyra the Harp, Cygnus the Swan, and Hercules are all constellations out of 88 recognized by the International Astronomical Union (IAU). Lyra's and Cygnus's brightest stars, Vega and Deneb respectively, are part of an asterisk called the Summer Triangle, made out of the two stars and Aquila the Eagle's brightest star, Altair.
> 
> •"Woomy" is the onomatopoeia for a certain sound an Inkling Girl makes in the widely popular Wii U release shooter game Splatoon. Splatoon2 hype!~
> 
> •Yuuri's second alarm is a song called "The Party", rapped by Deedee Magno Hall, or better known as the English voice of Pearl from Steven Universe. It is better known as the "pearl's secret rap career". To get some context, search it up and look for mkatwood's videos "Pearl busts the same rap for 15 minutes" and "Everyone finds out about Pearl's secret rap career".
> 
> •In my school district, all the elementary bands are taught by 1 single teacher. My elementary teacher was great, although she didn't leave as much impact as my BD does now. She's also the wife of the high school jazz band director.
> 
> •First chair- no, you are not a chair. First chair is an honored position, meaning that you are technically the best player at an instrument, leading the entire section and playing solos in pieces when it calls for one. First chair is usually seated closest to the audience, generally at the end of a row.
> 
> •Y'all already know the "late for school" troupe. No explaining here.
> 
> •The Band Director is generally known as the band teacher. They are the ones who pick out your music, decided which events to perform at, and the one who conducts the bands.
> 
> •Music rooms generally have lockers where musicians can store their instruments when needed. Most are like cages, but my school is lucky to have acoustic wood lockers! We can't exactly drag around a tuba all day, can we?
> 
> ~TRANSLATIONS~
> 
> またね (mata ne)- see you (later)
> 
> 姉ちゃん (nēchan)- honorific for sister
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to check out my Tumblr and Instagram for some fun times! My username is the same as it is here.
> 
> Thanks for reading! (シ-u-)シ  
> -Egg


	3. Adagietto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri runs and panics.
> 
> Chris want to give back the saxophone.
> 
> Victor is intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been over a month again!!
> 
> This chapter's my first that goes over 2K words... but still barely pushes the plot.
> 
> Lack of ideas, not being satisfied with the chapter, and the lethargic effects of spring break held me back, but I FINALLY have it done, again very sorry for not updating! ;u;
> 
> P.S. I SWEAR I'M NOT CHEATING WITH THE CHAPTER TITLE I JUST COULDN'T FIND ANY MUSICAL TERMS THAT REALLY FIT THE CHAPTER TTuTT
> 
> Be sure to follow my Tumblr and Instagram for more fun times! I also got Wattpad not too long ago, and I will also be uploading there!
> 
> Please note that all usernames for social medias are more or less the same.
> 
> http://eggutamaplz.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy! (Hopefully...)
> 
> \\(•v•)  
> ) )\  
> / \  
> ⛸⛸
> 
> EDIT 2/21/17
> 
> REVISIONS MADE:
> 
> •Swapped Yakov with Celestino.

_Present_

Yuuri's current obsession with musicals could be owed to Mr. Feltsman's choices for performances back in middle school.

"As a concert band, it is a part of our job to keep the spirit of musicals and older TV shows alive, as new generations come to replace the old," he had once said.

This was all said while passing out a piece, filled with selections from _West Side Story_.

"Now this one is one of my favorites. The tritones made the soundtrack unique. If it sounds off, unless I tell you it's wrong, keep going. Now, take out your pencils. If you'll notice those triplets during _Maria_..."

·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·

Sure enough, Yuuri had ended up listening to the entire soundtrack of _West Side Story._

It didn't help that Mari- _neechan_ had gone to see _La La Land_ after a sectional with the trumpets, and that she was blasting _Another Day of Sun_ almost daily...

Or that little Minami- _kun_ , a flute player and Yuuri's friend and neighbor, had recently found new enlightenment in Lin-Manuel Miranda.  Especially in _Hamilton_ , which was surprising since Minami was the purest cinnamon roll to ever exist, and the thought of him listening to anything with any swearing was almost incomprehensible.

The soundtracks from the aforementioned movies and Broadway titles had ended up in 1 entire playlist on Yuuri's Spotify account, simply entitled _MUSICALS_ , due to Mari's and Minami's constant "LISTEN TO THE SOUNDTRACK!!"

Over time, the bari sax ended up becoming a fan of the musicals as well, somehow even more so than the people who introduced him.

One day, Yuuri came across _Heathers: The Musical_ while searching up _Hamilton_ animatics, and in no time he became deeply immersed in the world of Veronica Sawyer and the Heathers.

And now, it's come to this...

·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·

"Hey hey, Phichit," Yuuri said while poking his best friend in the arm. "Did you know there's a Broadway adaption for _Anastasia_ now?"

Yuuri was currently listening to his musical playlist. Currently, _Someone in the Crowd_ was blasting through one earbud, the other taken out of his ear so he could properly hear his Thai friend.

Phichit gave his Japanese buddy an exasperated look. "Yuuri. You've asked me that at least twice a day for the past week since you found the channel for it on YouTube," he said. "And you already know _The King and the Skater_ will always be my favorite and I'm still triggered that there's no stage adaptation for it."

"Hey, maybe you can do theater in college as some minor so you-" Yuuri lightly punched Phichit's arm- "can finally bring _The King and the Skater: The Musical_ to Broadway."

"Yuuri. You do know I can't sing to save my own life right?"

"Nah, we'll probably just play in the pit," Yuuri shrugged. "Wait, can directors do that?"

"Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote _In The Heights_ and _Hamilton_ and in both Broadway shows he was the lead," Phichit answered. "So I guess?... Maybe not the same thing?"

Yuuri shrugged again, making an I don't know sound. "Maybe add songs like some Broadway adaptations of movies di- oh shit."

Phichit looked at Yuuri, worried. "Yo, man, did something happe-"

He was cut off by Yuuri shoving his unused earbud into his own ear. He heard the familiar bells opening.

" _What do you see from there?_ "

Yuuri and Phichit immediately dropped everything and screeched along to the lyrics.

" ** _PEOPLE SING, ROYAL ANTHEM, YOUR MAJESTY_** "

And in doing so, everyone outside the band room either looked at them or flinched at the sudden outburst.

Phichit and Yuuri finally noticed about 3 seconds into the instrumental.

"Oops... sorry!" Phichit laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head while Yuuri spat out multiple apologies in embarrassment.

·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·

_5 years ago_

"I asked you a question, are you okay?" the figure said.

The realization finally struck. This person was...!

"Wait... Victor Nikiforov?" Yuuri said, and surprisingly loud at that.

"... _Da_?" was all the Russian had said, a look of confusion dancing in his sea-blue eyes.

Yuuri realized he had spoken aloud and quickly clamped his hand over his own mouth.

"I... um... _IAPPRECIATEYOURCONCERNI'MFINESUMIMASEN_ " Yuuri said quickly, promptly bowed his head to Victor, escaped his grasp on his shoulders, and walked away.

If you could call a mad dash to the door- only to smash his face into the structure- walking away.

Victor started towards the stranger instinctively, about to ask him if he was actually okay. But the boy gave out a feigned laugh, opened the door (without any face-slamming), and practically bolted out the door and into the hallway.

The Russian took a moment to process everything that just happened.

_He is most likely NOT okay at all_ , Victor thought.

_And this guy seems completely different to the one I found so-_

"Hey, Victor!"

He turned around to a hand landing on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Chris." Victor's thoughtful frown melted into a grin as he greeted the Swiss baritone behind him.

Christophe Giacometti. Victor's best friend since 4th grade. Back then Victor's hair was quite shorter, before he had decided to grow it out to his luscious locks he had at the moment, and Chris himself had a nice head full of fluffy hair.

They both heard the door that the unnamed raven-haired boy had run out of be closed.

Chris blinked. "Sooooo... who was that? Another quote unquote 'imposter in the band room?'" The Swiss moved his fingers in quotation marks.

"Nah, don't think so," Victor replied. "He had a case that looked like an alto saxophone's with the Yamaha logo on it."

Chris furrowed his brow. "Wait, you mean this Yamaha case?"

The Swiss boy gestured to the case he was holding in his left hand.

"The kid you approached was standing next to it, but I saw him run off. Either the owner is completely, utterly stupid, or they're _really_ out of it today. Geez, what'd you do to make him bolt away like that?"

·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·.°.·

Yuuri was undoubtedly the most idiotic band kid he's ever known.

Then again, Yuuri thought that he was the most idiotic person he knew overall.

When Yuuri made it out to the commons, he was hit with an even bigger mob of kids, who most likely gave no shits about anything right now.

He was also hit with the realization that in his flustered haze, he had actually _left his saxophone_ right there on the floor.

_Ooooohhhhh myyyyyyy gooooooood are you serious?_ The raven-haired boy thought, while slamming his forehead against the heavy metal door that he just closed.

Yuuri rubbed his forehead as he added _slamming my forehead_ with _slamming my entire face into a door_ in the list of injuries acquired.

_Your own saxophone, Yuuri?! Really?! I cannot believe..._ The Japanese boy chastised himself. _Just go get it and you'll be fine._

He immediately reopened the metal door and ran back into the hallway.

However, he did not expect the boy he embarassed himself in front of to be standing right by the band door.

Or the blond kid right next to him holding his saxop-

_wAIT THAT'S MINE OH KAMI-SAMA THEY WERE GOING TO GO AFTER ME WEREN'T THEY._

Yuuri's brown eyes reconnected with the sea blue that he'd met not even 5 minutes ago, and then looked at the overall figure of his companion's.

The boy standing next to Victor had very yellow hair- was it bleached?- and had the slightest hint of stubble growing in. _He must be an early bloomer,_ Yuuri thought.

Yuuri searched his eyes for traces of his personality. This boy's hazel eyes revealed mostly innocence, happiness, and a trace of a mischievous glint.

_Kind of like a blockbuster little boy running in the woods_ , Yuuri concluded.

The blonde noticed Yuuri staring. He winked, jokingly, but with traces of flirtatious purposes.

_I take that back, some innocence, more traces of a playboy._ The Japanese boy cleared his throat, and walked towards them.

"Um... I'm 50% sure that case you're holding is mine," Yuuri let out an awkward laugh, as he gestured to the boy next to the platinum-haired one he'd been intrigued with.

He lifted the case handle up, searching for a name tag. He found his target object, and read the name off.

"Yuuri Katsuki, is it?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he read off the tag.

The alto saxophone's owner nodded. "Well, as I'm almost as blind as a bat with out my glasses with things about 2 feet ahead of me, I have no idea what you just did, but I am going to that as a yes," the boy continued, as Yuuri walked up the ramp to reclaim his treasured possession.

Victor watched as the mystery boy, now named Yuuri, sauntered up the hallway. Messy raven hair, chubby cheeks, but a thinner body than what they suggested. He wore a black t-shirt with foreign characters- _I think that's Japanese_? Victor thought-, blue jeans, and a comfy-looking sweater. He had thick, blue framed glasses that hid a pair of mahogany eyes.

_He seems so... average._

Well, what did he exactly expect out of this kid? Some demigod in disguise? A figure skater he's never heard of? A kid prodigy who he's never bothered to take notice of?

_I expect way too much out of life_ , Victor concludes as the object of his pondering finally reaches Chris and politely bows as he takes his saxophone back.

"Thank you for trying to get my saxophone back to me," Yuuri said. "It was seriously very idiotic of me to leave it there."

He then turned to Victor and bowed again. "I'm also very sorry for running away like that. You kinda caught me off guard when I was having a sorta bad mental moment..." His voice faltered, but he shook his head. "B-but that managed to to snap me out of it, and I'm grateful for that. Thank you."

"Oh, uh... you're welcome?" Victor pushed his long hair out of his vision. "You looked like you were on the verge of a panic attack."

"Well, that's because I was, and for a kinda stupid reaso-" Victor's eyes widened as Yuuri quickly cut himself off by clearing his throat, a look of regret passing over his brown eyes for a millisecond.

"Anyway, thank you again, and allow me to properly introduce myself." He took a deep breath.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki, as you've heard your friend read off my instrument's tag. I was born in Japan but I moved here about 4 years ago. I currently play the alto saxophone, but this year I'll try switching to bari sax. I have my fair share of anxiety issues, and I don't try to introduce myself to a lot of people but," he shrugged, "I try to break out of my shell sometimes, and I manage just fine. So I guess you guys are 'special' in this way." He gave a shy smile at the end of his small monologue.

Victor realized Yuuri was waiting for an answer. He returned his smile without hesitation.

"My friend right next to me is Christophe Giacometti, Swiss descent," Victor jabbed a thumb towards his buddy. "He switched to baritone, and he plays pretty well. Also notorious for his surprisingly dirty jokes, but he's still a pretty cool dude."

Chris waved towards Yuuri. " _Bonjour_."

"And I'm Victor Nikiforov, although you somehow already know that," Victor sent a teasing wink towards Yuuri, to which he scoffed and said, "How could I forget the trumpet that played a solo that was way out of his section's experience, not to mention very long hair."

Victor thought about this. "True," he said and continued on. "Well, you already know I play trumpet, but I want to try something else, as we have a _LOT_ of us as it is already. Help Mr. Feltsman get that 'perfect banana split'. Other than that, my mom and dad are both Russian, my life revolves around my trumpet and my poodle, and my sexuality is a jumbled mess of loud screams of the damned."

Yuuri snickered at that last remark. "Okay, sorry, I just imagined like, all the demons in hell and Lucifer just- just screaming their heads off oh _gOD_ -" He ended up doubled over in laughter.

"I'M SORRY I KNOW SEXUALITY IS SOMETHING TO BE RESPECTED BUT THE WAY YOU _DESCRIBED IT-_ " The Japanese boy took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Well, thanks again for giving my sax back, Chris. And to you Victor, thanks for technically saving me from another panic attack. It was nice meeting you guys!" Yuuri threw an earnest smile at his newfound friends. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get my sax an assigned locker."

He waved goodbye and walked back into the band room.

Victor found himself watching Yuuri walk back up the ramp.

"Yuuri seems like a really nice guy." Chris whispered, studying his Russian friend's expression.

The blue-eyed boy remembered recalled Yuuri's hysterical laughter with the metaphor of his sexual orientation, the crinkle in his eyes, his sincere politeness while introducing himself.

And yet their first encounter was a very jumpy, unstable Yuuri in the wrong state of mind.

_So mediocre, but deep down something so unique and intriguing._

"Yeah, he does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~CONTEXT~
> 
> •Adagietto- slighty faster than Adagio.
> 
> •West Side Story is a musical based on Romeo and Juliet. It follows the rivalry between two gangs: The Sharks, who are Puerto Rican immigrants, and The Jets, a white gang, in the Upper West Side of New York City. The best friend of the leader of the Jets, Anton, and the sister of the leader of the Sharks, Maria end up falling in love. However, like Romeo and Juliet...
> 
> •La La Land is actually a pretty recent musical that came out in theaters back in December. It follows Mia, an actress trying to make it big in Hollywood, and Sebastian, a jazz pianist wanting to open his own club. No spoilers.
> 
> •Anastasia: the princess musical movie that ISN'T from Disney (XD). Based off the story of the real Romanovs, it follows Anya who is trying to find out who she really is, as she has forgotten her past.
> 
> •Hamilton and In The Heights are two Broadway musicals, music and lyrics written by Lin-Manuel Miranda, and he also stars as the main character. Hamilton focuses on the life of our 10 dollar founding father Alexander Hamilton, while In The Heights involves a Dominican-American neighborhood in Washington heights.
> 
> •Heathers is a cult classic movie that follows Veronica Sawyer and the 3 most popular girls- who are all named Heather- in Westerburg High in Sherwood, Ohio. There's also been a musical version released in the years, and I LOVE the soundtrack.
> 
> •Perfect Banana Split- it's a term my band director uses to describe the perfect numbers of players in each section. Not too much saxophone players, more trombones, ect. Otherwise balancing of sections.
> 
> •да (da)- yes (Russian)
> 
> •すみません (sumimasen)- excuse me (Japanese)
> 
> •神様 (kamisama)- god (Japanese)
> 
> •bonjour- hello (French)
> 
> Thanks for reading! (シ-u-)シ  
> -Egg


	4. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on everything and why the author hasn't been uploading.

... I'M SO SORRY.

Hello my dear readers, it's Egg.

A very stressed, cracked egg.

Dear god, March 31st and I've deprived all of y'all that actually look forward to my little fic.

If you follow my social medias (listed on previous chapters if you will), you'd understand. If not, then here we go.

In the time span of the last update and now, the following events happened:

•chronic writing block

•lack of motivation

•state testing

•working on another fic, contemplating on wether I should release it here or not

•the most serious band festival of the entire year

•BAND EVENTS EVERYWHERE

•feelings getting even more confusing

•me turning 13. Surprise, I was 12 when I made this account.

•auditioning for RCC King Honor Band and GETTING SECOND CHAIR MY FIRST YEAR

•many personal band goals being met

•the "Week of Hell" where I had 1 important event scheduled for a day... in a whole week. Concerts, auditions, and the like.

•Getting asked out on pOSSIBLY MY FIRST DATE

And the most important of all?

•The loss of my phone.

Losing my phone was the worst thing that could happen right now, because my phone held my drafts for my fics in its memo feature. I didn't use an app of some sorts.

And now, what was potentially a way better chapter in progressing the story has been lost, along with my supposed secret fic.

(Well, there's my Wattpad account... it's actually there but IDK.)

No, I don't do this stuff on a PC of some sorts. I rely on my phone or my tablet (which I am currently using) to keep stuff like this. And so, unfortunately I have to keep you guys waiting even longer.

I'm so, _so_ sorry.

Thank you for being patient with me and eagerly awaiting updates, though very slow.

I appreciate it.

Also can we just have a moment about the YOI movie and WTTM? Just, holy shit.

And also, it seems I've been noticed on Tumblr as well.

I got an ask a while back about Y!!!O REEDS and complimenting it, as well as getting a shoutout on the yoipositivity page.

WHO ARE YOU, MYSTERIOUS ANON WHERE ARE YOU I WANT TO GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST HUG.

Anyway, I think this is all for now. I'll try to recreate Chapter 4's draft to the best of my ability, but it probably won't be the same as my original.

And also, be on the lookout for another fic by me... it's not in the YOI fandom... we're looking at demigods.

Thank you for reading this update.

If you want to contact me, just comment here, or go find my social medias. If it has the username "eggutamaplz", it's most likely me. I have Instagram, Tumblr, and Wattpad from where you can get a word or two with me. :)


	5. DISCONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

I'm really sorry guys.

It's been way, way, WAY too long since I've ever tried to work on this. As I look back on these chapters, my writing was... really not what I wanted it to be. It's like a shell of what I wanted big oof. My characterization I felt was really bad and I honestly treated Yuuri as myself going through my life, which I should not have done.

I'm also not really that active in the fandom anymore. Though I am excited that Ice Adolescence was announced!

And so I decided to discontinue this fic. I guess I'll save it to show what my writing in 7th grade was like, but I'll never update this again. Thank you though to those who actually wanted to read this story, whether out of curiosity, or because you also know the beauty that is concert band, or just for some other reason. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for over a year.

I guess that's all I want to say. Thanks for checking back!

-Egg


End file.
